secrets in lightspeed
by eddie280392
Summary: when carter and ryan get together they have to keep it a secret from EVERYONE. but when diabolico i cant spell finds out that can only mean trouble. set during the time when ryan has the tattoo cobra.ABANDOND
1. Chapter 1

SECRETS OF LIGHTSPEED

summery: Just about Carter and Ryan getting together and trying to keep it a secret. also diabolico finds out which is never good news.

**SECRETS IN LIGHTSPEED**

Chapter 1

Setting: Set just after Ryan uses new zord to help rangers. Cobra tattoo moved a lot and Ryan passes out.

The rangers had just come back from yet another fight and it was the second time the tattoo cobra had pained Ryan. They all visited him one by one as they waited for him to come around. When he did come to, he found that he was alone and his first thought was 'I have to tell Carter, it's not fair to him. But what if he gets mad? I can't hurt him, what if he doesn't feel the same? At least like this we are still friends.' As his train of thought came to an end Ms Fairweather came in to check Ryan's breathing and so on.

Down the hall of the light speed base Carter was in his room sitting on his bed with similar thoughts in his head. 'I can't believe what happened today. I was so scared for him, he shouldn't have come along. I have to tell him, I can't keep hiding it. I still want to be friends if it doesn't work out, but what if he hates me?'

The next day Ryan was back up and about but under base lock-down he wasn't allowed out at all. Ryan thought this was the best time to find Carter and talk to him. Funnily enough Carter was thinking the same thing and the bumped into each other.

"Sorry, can we talk?" Ryan asked as smoothly as possible.

"Sure." Replied Carter, as they made there way to Ryan's room. As they arrived Ryan shut the door hoping not to get disturbed. He knew this could end there friendship forever or make something stronger. They sat on the edge of the bed and Ryan sigh mentally preparing himself for what was to come. "Carter, you….. Erm we have….. No erm look I……" he stopped. This was coming out all wrong. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Carter, look just promise me that whatever I say we can still be friends." Carter looked confused but agreed almost immediately. "Of course Ryan we are friend and we have gotten close recently I don't think there's anything you could say to change that." Knowing that, Ryan tried again, third time lucky. "Please don't freak but erm I err. I love you." Ryan looked down in shame as Carter attempted to get over the shock of hearing the words come from Ryan instead of himself. Carter smiled and took one of Ryan's hands in his and replied "You know that is what I was going to say to you." At this Ryan looked up, and saw carter's cute smile and he had to smile back. "Ryan I would really like it if we stared dating." He looked up hopefully in to Ryan's eyes. "Me too, but we can't tell anyone not even the other rangers and my dad, please Carter." He replied. "Ok I think its better that they don't know as well." They stood as they heard someone coming.

_Knock knock _"Come in." Called Ryan. His father entered beaming as if he had just won the lottery. "Dad? What's got you in such a happy mood?" Ryan asked half glancing at Carter just to make sure he was still there. "Well we have just found out a way to remove the cobra." Ryan grinned and turned to Carter he too was smiling like a Cheshire cat, "Great when can it be done?" He asked. "We are planning to remove it at 8 o'clock tonight." And with that captain Mitchell left. Ryan turned back to Carter with tears of joy in his eyes; Carter walked up to him and hugged him. Ryan buried his face in Carters neck and shoulder and hugged back with just as much love as he was receiving. They stood there for what seemed like hours just enjoying being together, because this was what they had waited so long for.

At 7:30 Carter and Ryan were still in his room just talking about everything that had happened. "I am finally going to get rid of this snake." Ryan said with joy. Carter just beamed again no words could express his happiness. "You know you're cute when you smile." Carter whispered, they looked at each other for a moment before they closed the distance between them. They kissed and both parties thought it was amazing; they didn't stop until the lack of air threatened them and the only stopped briefly before going in again. They were both getting into it, and hands began to roam, Carter had one hand on the back of Ryan's neck and the other was roaming Ryan's side. Ryan's hands were busy unzipping Carters jacket, and working to take it off.

_Knock knock knock. _Ryan and Carter jumped apart and Ryan helped Carter get his jacket back on before replying. "Come in." Ms Fairweather came in and informed Ryan that they were ready to remove the cobra and also that it might hurt slightly. With her last comment a spike of fear hit Ryan but he didn't let it show. They made there way down to the room and he removed his shirt, he couldn't help but notice Carter smirking at him and eyeing up his chest. Ryan just smiled back as Ms Fairweather ushered him out. "Ok then Ryan lets begin."


	2. Chapter 2

SECRETS IN LIGHTSPEED 2

**SECRETS IN LIGHTSPEED 2**

Chapter 2

Set: during/after Ryan gets tattoo cobra removed.

"Ok then Ryan lets begin." Ms Fairweather said. Ryan turned on his stomach so they had more access to his back and prepared himself for the worst. "Ok I'm ready." He said, "Ryan we are going to be using a laser to break through to the core of it. Then we are going to have to forcefully remove it from the core. After you won't be allowed out of this room for a couple of days because you will need to heal." Ms Fairweather explained. "Ok I'm ready." He said again. He buried his face in the pillow beneath his head so that he wouldn't be able to see what was going on. He felt the laser rip through his skin and he struggled not to move under the intense pain, it was like 18 cobra tattoos moving at the same time. The pain went on for what seemed like hours and increased with every minute it was there, he hissed with pain still attempting not to move. His eyes were shut so tightly air would have struggled to get in there.

Carter was pacing his room, his heart pounding with worry as Ms Fairweather's voice haunted his head. "It may hurt slightly Ryan but nothing too bad." He knew what slightly meant in Ms Fairweather's world, it meant that it will be very painful but I don't want to worry you. 'Oh no what if it hurts him too much? I really wish I could have stayed with him, oh why can't they hurry up I want to see if he's ok.' Tears of worry were lining his eyes; he had a lump in his throat filled with worry and fear for his new boyfriend. Then without a knock Joel came in, Carter quickly turned away from him so he could wipe away the tears. "Carter? Are you ok?" Joel asked coming around to face him. "Yeah Joel I'm fine." His voice slightly shaky but nothing compared to how he felt. "Are you sure I mean your eyes are watery and your voice is shaky. Come on you know you can tell me anything." Joel inquired. Carter considered telling him but then it wouldn't be right without Ryan there with him. "Yeah I'm fine look it's nothing really I'm just worried about someone that's all." Carter said choosing his words carefully. Joel sympathised "Ok I understand would you like some time alone? If you do I will make sure no one disturbs you." Carter couldn't believe the kindness Joel was showing, but he knew that he was going to burst into tears any second with a mixture of happiness at the kindness Joel was showing and worry for his boyfriend. He decided it would be best to be alone, so Joel left. Carter burst into tears and sat on his bed, bad thoughts running through his head. 'What if he dies? Or if the surgery doesn't go well, or he hates me for not staying?' silent tears fell freely from his eyes.

Another hiss of pain escaped Ryan. They had just finished with the laser and were now trying to forcefully remove it; the unfortunate thing was that forceful seemed to be the key word. Ryan felt the cobra move as it tried to avoid being taken from his back, and that was painful enough. Finally they removed it and Ryan relaxed slightly as they fixed up his back so it would bleed or get infection. Then Ms Fairweather and the others left him to rest, but he didn't want to rest he had to see carter, he wasn't really tired and he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway without Carter. Carefully he got out of bed and made his way down to Carter's room being cautious of other people seeing him. When he got there he knocked on the door until he heard a soft "Come in."

Carter's heart was sinking with every second he thought of the pain Ryan was in, he could admit it now but it was always chewing him up when Ryan was in pain. Then he heard a weak knock on his door, he steadied his voice and said "Come in." the door slowly opened, and Ryan peeked around the door. "Carter?" His eyes filled with tears of joy at the fact that Ryan had come to him a lot earlier than expected. "Ryan." Carter breathed as he practically ran to Ryan and helped him through the door then shut it. Carter hugged Ryan pouring all of the emotions that were haunting him for hours previously, and was glad that Ryan returned it. Carters hand was accidentally placed on the spot that the laser had tortured and Ryan groaned in pain. Carter moved his hand quicker than lightning. Carter pulled away slightly, "Ryan is it really gone? Can I see?" Ryan turned around and Carter pulled up his shirt and gasped. There where the cobra used to be was a hole; it was black obviously where the laser burned it, the bandage had slipped from its resting place over the wound and Carter gently pulled it up, so he didn't cause any more pain. When Ryan turned back around to face Carter he looked upset, "What's wrong Carter?" he asked. Carter replied his voice cracking in places. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, I shouldn't have left you on your own to go through this." Carter kept apologising, Ryan cupped Carters face in his hands and face him. "Carter this isn't your fault, don't blame yourself because I don't, and Ms Fairweather told you to get out there was no way that you could have stayed." Ryan wiped away a few escaping tears with his thumbs, his hands still cupping Carters face.

Carter managed a smile at Ryan's words and then saw Ryan yawning; he laughed and told Ryan to get into his bed. they changed into there pyjamas and both slept in Carter's bed wrapped in one another's arms, just being together scared the nightmares away, and they both slept peacefully.

When daylight broke through Ms Fairweather went to check on Ryan, she walked down the hall only to find his room empty, she completely panicked and sent out a search. Carter and Ryan were just waking up when they heard Ms Fairweather shouting about how Ryan was missing. They chuckled quietly then realised that they would have to come up with a cover story and fast. They got dressed and then Ms Fairweather came in as well as Captain Mitchell. "Ryan there you are. Don't go wondering off again, what were you doing here?" Ms Fairweather asked. Ryan was out of ideas he had nothing, luckily Carter replied for him. Last night Ryan had a nightmare and he came to me because we are close friends and he slept here sorry that we worried you." It was quite convincing and the others seemed to accept it.

When the others left, Ryan and Carter were once again alone, but not for long, the alarms sounded and Carter and Ryan raced to meet the others. Ryan was ok when he was morphed so he could still fight with the others; it seemed that diabolico had sent out another monster. Ryan and Carter fought side by side and they were on fire, the monster was defeated and they took a walk in ranger form, because they couldn't de-morph in public. Ryan took hold of Carters hand as they walked and Carter squeezed it. Unknown to them but one of diabolico's minions were hiding and took a picture of the very scene in front of him. 'Titanium ranger and red ranger holding hands, how sweet. Diabolico would love to see this.' And with that he went off to see diabolico.


	3. Chapter 3

SECRETS IN LIGHTSPEED 3

**SECRETS IN LIGHTSPEED 3**

Chapter 3

Set: Diabolico's liar place, then afterwards in light speed base.

Diabolico was smiling and that was never a good thing, he held a picture in his hand. "Ha ha ha the Titanium ranger and Red ranger, together. This is too funny. This will help me greatly to get my revenge on the Titanium ranger, well done my minion." The minion bounced away happy that he had done something good. Diabolico began to plan the next attack carefully, he had to get Red ranger.

Back at the light speed base Ryan and Carter had just got back from there walk and they de-morphed on there way down. When they met the other rangers the questions were flying at them. "Ryan are you ok?" "Where did you go?" "Why didn't you follow us straight back?" "Why didn't you tell us where you were going?" "Was there more trouble?" "Why didn't you contact us if there was trouble?" and so on. When they eventually managed to get a word in edgeways Ryan replied, "We were checking to see if there was anymore trouble or spies working for Diabolico, we didn't contact you because we didn't find any. We were only out for a few minutes so it wasn't a big deal, sorry if we scared you guys." They seemed reluctant but accepted the explanation, Ryan and Carter stood by a wall holding hands behind there back. Nobody could see but it didn't feel like such a big secret, the smiles that were forever on there faces at the moment were genuine and wouldn't be removed.

Carter and Ryan were in Carter's room discussing the day, "Good lie back there I was completely frozen." Carter said, "Thanks, I don't know why but they don't seem to trust us." Ryan replied. Carter suddenly got up and began to search. "What are you doing?" Ryan asked laughing. "I'm looking for something, and stop laughing at me." he replied jokingly. Ryan stopped laughing, and looked at Carter searching like there's no tomorrow, "Do you know what I've been wanting to do all day?" Ryan asked. "Nope what?" Carter replied not really paying that much attention. "This" Ryan replied and he got up, pulled Carter up, pushed him against a wall and kissed him. Carter kissed back just as eagerly, and there hands once again wondered. There hands already working to take off there light speed jackets. Once again there was a soft knock at the door and both of them mentally groaned at the interruption. They tidied themselves up and answered the door. "Come in." Kelsey and Dana came in and Kelsey saw that they were slightly out of breath, "Hey guys what have you been doing?" she asked. Carter and Ryan glanced at each other. "Just training for you know the next fight." Carter said. They didn't look convinced but they let the matter aside. "Well there going to be a celebration party later on ok." Dana said and with that they left. Ryan burst out laughing, "Training?" Carter smiled, "I couldn't think of anything and besides that's all they think I do." Carter replied taking a step forward. He walked forward until Ryan was against the wall, and continued the kiss.

Back in Diabolico's liar he had just finished creating the perfect monster. "Yes I've done it, this will be perfect. Now make sure that you only grab the Red ranger and remember that the Titanium ranger will be very protective of him. Now go and wreak havoc on the city." And with that the monster left. In the city the monster tore down buildings, blew up houses anything to get the rangers attention. He wouldn't fail Diabolico; he would capture the Red ranger.

The alarm went off and all the rangers went to the city, "You're not a very evil looking monster are you?" Said Chad the blue ranger. The monster grinned, "Ah yes but looks can be deceiving. I am on a mission." The rangers looked confused but attacked anyway. After a while the rangers were losing but they weren't giving up. The monster sent out a blast that hit them all, and they couldn't hold there morph any longer. Now de-morphed they were more vulnerable, so the monster grabbed Carter and beamed away before Ryan could attack. Ryan, who was now on his feet stared at the place where he disappeared. He fell to his knees not caring that the others were there. "NOOO! CARTER!"


	4. Chapter 4

SECRETS IN LIGHTSPEED 4

**SECRETS IN LIGHTSPEED 4**

Chapter 4

Carter woke up chained to a post; he looked around and saw no one. He couldn't break the chains but he knew if he morphed then he could, he reached for his morpher on his wrist only to find it wasn't there. Trying not to panic he quickly scanned the room for it and saw it way out of his reach on a shelf. Diabolico came in. "Diabolico, let me go now. Why did you take me?" Carter shouted at him. Diabolico laughed, "No Red ranger, I'm afraid I can't let you go, you see the longer I keep you here the more likely it is that the Titanium ranger will come and I will have my revenge on him." Carter struggled against the chains. 'Ryan will come I know he will, but that's the problem he will fall right into the trap. I have to warn him, but I can't I haven't got my morpher.' Diabolico laughed again as his plan was falling into place.

Chad, Dana, Kelsey and Joel all ran to where Ryan was keeling and tried to calm him down. "NO! CARTER! LET ME GO. CARTER!" Ryan cried struggling against them. Eventually they got back to the base, virtually dragging Ryan who had tears streaming down his cheeks. They released him and he ran off to his room with the back of his hand covering his eyes, he then slammed the door and locked it. Back in the main room the others were looking down the corridor that Ryan had just disappeared down. "Man he's really torn up about this." Chad commented. "Well yeah, they are practically best friends." Joel replied. "But isn't he over reacting just a bit? I mean we are going to get Carter back." Kelsey asked. "Well you have to remember we down know how Ryan deals with emotions yet because Diabolico poisoned his mind for so many years. He wasn't allowed to feel any emotion except hate, so all other emotions come on a lot more strong than they would with us." Dana pointed out. In Ryan's room it was dark and he was sat on his bed silently crying, rocking back and forth. 'I will get him back, nobody kidnaps my boyfriend and gets away with it, and they are going to pay for this.' Ryan grew more and more angry by the second.

Carter was confused, 'How does he know that Ryan will come? Why didn't he mention the other rangers? Why did he know that capturing me would be most effective against Ryan?' he decided to ask, he had nothing to lose. "Diabolico, why capture me to get at Ryan? Why not Dana she is Ryan's sister, not that I think you should capture anyone, but why me?" Diabolico smiled, "True the pink ranger is the titanium ranger's sister but you are his boyfriend." Carter froze, 'How did he know?' "We aren't going out who told you such lies?" he decided denial was ok for now. "Oh so a picture isn't proof enough?" Diabolico showed Carter the picture and he sighed in defeat. "Damn." He whispered but Diabolico heard it.

Back at base Ryan decided to go after Carter because he knew where the lair was, but how could he stop the others from following? Then he had an idea, he crept into the room where all the morphers were kept for checks and repairs (he kept his with him) he morphed into the titanium ranger and destroyed the other morphers. He knew they would be fixed easily but it would buy him some time. He then snuck out and went in search of Carter. He crept around the city because he knew that the base had the whole city on camera. 'Don't worry I'm coming, please don't let it be too late.' Ryan desperately thought as he got closer to the trap.

Carter struggled furiously against the chains. "You leave Ryan alone! Don't hurt him." He shouted at Diabolico, "Aww does the little Red ranger feel protective of his boyfriend? Well that's too bad he will be eliminated." He laughed. "NO! You can't, please don't." Carter bowed his head so that Diabolico couldn't see the vulnerability on his face. Diabolico walked up to Carter, "You just don't get it do you? You have provided me with the lure to the Titanium ranger. Why in the world would I let it go? With your weakness you have endangered your beloved boyfriend, you have no one to blame but yourself." He sneered.

The other rangers back at base were getting worried about Ryan who they thought was still in his room. "Maybe we should go and check on him." Dana said. They went to Ryan's room and knocked on the door, "Ryan? Can we come in?" when there was no reply they went in anyway. They saw that the room was empty and searched the room top to bottom for any hints as to his whereabouts. "Hey guys over here." Called Joel all of a sudden. There was a note in his hand, it said 'Dear everyone at base, if you are reading this then I am obviously not here. I have gone to find Carter and there is no use trying to reason with me because I won't listen. Don't come after me or try to help, this is something I have got to do. Diabolico have kidnapped someone very important to me and he will pay for it. Don't worry I shall return with Carter soon. Love Ryan.' The rangers and Captain Mitchell stared at it in shock and disbelief. Captain Mitchell the said "Rangers you have to go help, he can't fight Diabolico alone." They all went to collect there morphers, and when they got there they saw what Ryan had done to there morphers. There was another note and they began to read 'Dear rangers, I knew you wouldn't listen to me so I damaged the morphers so that you couldn't follow me. Yes they can be fixed easily but I needed some time, a head start. Have fun fixing them and seriously reconsider coming after me. Love Ryan.' "I can't believe he destroyed our morphers, how could he." Kelsey enquired. Captain Mitchell sighed and slumped in a chair, very uncharacteristically. "Dad? What's wrong? It's like you were expecting this." Dana asked. He merely looked at them all before answering, "I was wondering about this but everyone was so intent on thinking they were best friends but oh well. In a friendship or relationship or whatever you call it what comes first?" Chad was first to answer, "Acquaintances." Captain Mitchell nodded "Then what?" Kelsey answered this time, "Friends." He nodded again, "Then what?" Dana was next to answer, "Good friends." He merely smiled this time, "And then?" Joel knew this one, "Best friends." Captain Mitchell didn't move but carried on talking. "And what then? Any one know?" They all looked blank, then Joel shrugged and answered, "I don't know… Dating?" Captain Mitchell stood up, "Exactly."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the slow upload of this chapter, I have been doing exams and then my internet crashed

Sorry for the slow upload of this chapter, I have been doing exams and then my internet crashed.

**SECRETS IN LIGHTSPEED 5**

Ryan wondered around the city dodging every camera he could remember, 'Come on I am nearly there.' He thought desperately. He eventually made it to the entrance of Diabolico's lair, "Well here goes nothing." And with that he walked inside.

"Ms Fairweather, can these be fixed?" the rangers asked her handing over the morphers. She nodded and the rangers turned back to Captain Mitchell, "so you think that Carter and Ryan are dating?" Chad asked, he simply nodded in reply. The rangers looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Dad they can't be going out they are into me and Kelsey, duh Ryan so has the hots for Kelsey." Dana said. "Yes and Carter is totally in to Dana." Kelsey added. The Captain brightened up, "Oh well I guess that's fine then because I will not have a gay son, and I will not have a gay as your team leader." They all went off to there rooms and thought nothing of it except Joel. He was sat on his bed wondering how much trouble Ryan was in and what the Captain had said. 'So the Captain is against gays, oh well that's perfect for Ryan and Carter considering they are together, I'm glad the others don't know yet. Ryan's dad is going to have a fit if he finds out. I won't tell anyone no matter how wrong Kelsey and Dana are. When they get back I have to tell them that I know they are together.'

Back in Diabolico's lair, Ryan had just shown up. "Ahh Titanium ranger about time, I thought that you were going to leave your beloved to die." Diabolico sneered; Ryan looked confused at the comment until he saw the picture. "Let Carter go, it's me you want revenge on and now you have me so let Carter go." He said through clenched teeth. "No I don't think I will, why destroy one ranger when I can destroy two? Especially when you can't morph here." Realisation dawned on Ryan he looked at his hands and feet, he hadn't realised that he had de-morphed. "Ok send me your best monster I will destroy it easily." Ryan replied but not knowing where the confidence was coming from. "Actually I have a better idea, you see I want to move to a new lair mainly because you know where this one is, so I am going to leave you here. You will not be tied up but Red ranger will be. A bomb will go off in two minutes, you can not defuse it and the explosion will kill Red ranger. The choice is weather you die as well or not." He laughed and left as a monotone voice on the bomb said "Two minutes, 1:59, 1:58"

"Ryan get out of here." Carter said desperate not to let Ryan come to harm. Ryan struggled furiously attempting to remove the chains from Carter. "No I won't leave you; we will get out of this." The bomb turned to the one minute mark, Ryan was panicking now he had to get Carter free, he was nearly through the chains, and Carter was begging Ryan to save himself before it was too late. "Ryan there's no sense in both of us dying." Ryan was so close; he knew that if he could morph he could just break them. "No Carter neither of us will die." Just as the chains broke the bombs voice said, "Five…Four…Three" Ryan knew they couldn't get out in time, so with a split second decision, he said "Carter do you trust me?" carter replied with a yes instantly. "Good then get down and shield your face." Carter did so, and as the bomb got to one, it exploded he could feel the heat of it and hear it yet nothing hit him. There was no glass or wood or dirt nothing, he cautiously removed his hand and opened his eyes. The explosion wasn't over but he saw Ryan standing over him with his back to the bomb and his face screwed up in pain, Ryan was shielding him from harm but in the process he was getting the full impact of the explosion.

After the explosion Carter held Ryan up as he began to sway and breathe heavily. "Carter, I love you." Ryan said, "I love you too……Ryan we are going to make it through this, we have to. You can't die you can't leave me. You said neither of us would die." Ryan smiled before replying, "You said there's no sense in both of us dying. Just promise me you will be happy even if it's with some one else, and beat Diabolico if you can but don't risk your life too many times." Ryan's eyes shut and Carter stared at him, he gently picked him up and ran out of the lair.

At base the others were getting worried, Ryan should have been back with Carter by now. They decided to try communicating using the morphers that Ms Fairweather had just fixed. "Ryan, come in Ryan. Ryan? Can you hear me?" Dana tried but nothing. Joel then tried Carter. "Carter?" there was silence for a second then a very chocked up Carter replied. "Joel?" they were all relieved to hear him, "Carter where are you?" "I am down at the hospital it was closer than base." They gave each other worried looks then the questions came pouring out. "Are you ok? Why are you there? What happened to Diabolico? Where's Ryan? Why isn't he answering his morpher?" there were too many questions for Carter to register while he was in this state of panic but he answered some. "Ryan is in the hospital and I have his morpher because it might mess up the machines, I'm fine just a couple of scratches…..Ryan shielded me from any other injury." he added in a whisper so no one heard, "Ryan we are coming down there ok?" "Ok."

The other rangers and Captain Mitchell arrived at the hospital to find Carter sitting outside staring at Ryan's morpher that he was clutching and shaking uncontrollably. They walked up to him slowly, his head was down and they guessed he was crying. He didn't seem to notice that they were there until Kelsey asked "Carter? Where's Ryan?" Carter looked up at them all staring at him and he couldn't bring himself to say anything instead he just looked in the direction of the hospital. He heard Dana gasp but couldn't bring himself to comfort her, this was all his fault. If he had been more forceful when telling Ryan to save himself he wouldn't be there. While everyone was talking amongst themselves Joel went and sat with Carter, they were out of earshot so Joel talked to him. "Listen Carter I know this is far from the best time but you have to know that I know you and Ryan are together and I won't tell anyone and I won't hold it against you. I know that you must be tearing yourself apart about this. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Carter looked up he had managed to control the flow of tears. "He had a picture, that day when me and Ryan were late back after defeating a monster, we went for a walk and he had a picture. When I was captured I couldn't understand why he took me instead of Dana, then he showed me the picture. Ryan came and he couldn't morph there was an anti-morphing thing; he left me and Ryan in the lair while he moved out. I was chained to a post and a bomb was in front of us it was on a two minute timer. Ryan could have got out but he stayed to help me, I begged him to leave but he wouldn't, by the time I was free we had four seconds left, we knew we couldn't get out in time." Carter stopped he hated the next part and tears were once again flowing freely down his cheeks. Joel didn't push him because he knew Carter would say in his own time, he put a hand on Carters back for comfort, and he carried on. "He asked me if I trust him I said I did, and he told me to get down and cover my face, so I did. When the explosion happened nothing hit me, I opened my eyes and saw Ryan standing over me shielding me from the explosion. He collapsed and told me to be happy even if it was with someone else and that he loves me, and then, and then, and then he blacked out. I took him here because it was closer and I just wanted a chance for him to live because I can't run fast when I am carrying him and I thought if I went to base it, it might have been too late." Joel gave him an understanding look and rubbed circles on his back. Carter continued, "It's my fault, I should have been more forceful when I told him to leave and…" He was interrupted by Joel. "No Carter this isn't your fault, it isn't Ryan's fault it's Diabolico's fault ok? I don't blame you Ryan doesn't blame you so don't blame yourself." Carter actually managed a smile.

A few hours later a nurse came out and asked for the one named Carter. She led him away from the others and spoke to him, "I understand you are close to Ryan because he asked me to tell you before anyone else if any news came up. So I will tell you, Ryan's condition is severe and it is touch and go at the moment. If he makes it through the night then there is hope. He has been deprived of sleep, back injuries, burns, a head injury and a piece of glass punctured his right lung other than that he has many scratches and bruises. You may see him in a few hours but for now the doctors are still operating on his lung. Do you wish to tell me how he came to be in such a state?" Carter mumbled something about an explosion and although she didn't catch most of it she caught the word explosion and she left. Carter was so angry, he was angry because he couldn't visit, because he was part of the reason Ryan was laying there dying, because Diabolico is evil. Carter ran around to the other side of the building his fists clenched and ignoring the others protests; he morphed and climbed to the top of the hospital. He then de-morphed and peered into the sun window and watched as they operated on Ryan. A few moments later he heard the machines going haywire and the doctors and nurses were doing CPR. 'No he can't be gone; I won't let him be gone.' As the doctors left announcing the time of death, Carter slipped in through the window, he sat next to Ryan and tried desperately to search for a heartbeat. When he couldn't find one he did the only thing he could think of. He held up his wrist with the morpher on it, and said "I call all the power of red ranger." His hand began to glow red and he gently pressed it to Ryan's chest. He watched as it slowly rose and fell. A small smile crept onto his face as Ryan woke up, feeling weak Carter sat down and Ryan looked around. "I thought I died?" he asked, "Yeah and I thought you said neither of us was going to die." Carter chuckled. "Come on lets get out of here they have already announced your death." Carter gave Ryan his morpher back and they left. As they got outside the back of the hospital Carter stopped, "Thank you Ryan." Ryan stopped as well, "No Carter thank you." They kissed because no one could see and because they were just so glad to both be alive.

The other rangers and Ryan's dad were still around the front waiting for Carter to return. "I think we should go look for him, he went around the back of the hospital." Kelsey said, they all went around only to find a very strange scene unfolding, they stayed out of sight, "Thank you Ryan." "No Carter thank you." When they kissed every member who were behind the bin was shocked/disappointed/disgusted except for Joel who was wearing a big grin on his face. They got up from behind the bin and cleared there throats, Ryan and Carter separated quickly but knew they had been caught.


	6. Chapter 6

SECRETS IN LIGHTPSEED 6

**SECRETS IN LIGHTPSEED 6**

They all stared at Ryan and Carter repulsively, "Ryan! Carter! What are you doing?" Captain Mitchell shouted, "It's not what it looks like dad." Ryan began, they raised there eyebrows at him. "Ok so it is what it looks like." Then Carter added, "But we were going to tell you right Ryan?" Ryan nodded; his father turned away from them and looked at the rest of the team who had the same looks of disgust on there faces except for Joel who was still smiling. "What is so positive that you should be smiling? This is a very bad situation." Joel answered straight away, "Sorry sir I just don't think this is as bad as you make it out to be." The Captain turned back to the 'offenders' and said, "You're not to come to base or associate with any of us unless you are on a mission, and even then keep it to a minimal. I will not have you infecting the rest of the team, I am very disappointed in both of you." He then left with the other rangers, leaving Ryan and Carter standing there not believing what they had heard.

The nurse came out and saw Carter and Ryan standing there staring at an empty space, she walked over to them, faced Ryan and said, "Ryan? What, how, you can't be here, you should be dead on a hospital bed." Ryan just looked at Carter and so did the nurse obviously expecting an answer, he just said. "I took a class on it a couple of years ago." The nurse wasn't buying it, "We had experts trying to keep him alive and he was pronounced dead no longer than 10 minutes ago, so how could he be here? How can experts fail and you succeed?" Carter felt awkward he didn't want to give much away, "I guess I just had the right equipment." He said glancing at his wrist. The nurse brightened up, "Well maybe you could join our team, and we would love to have someone like you who could work miracles." This reminded Carter of how weak he felt after reviving Ryan and he still felt weak now, he had been standing way to long for his liking. "No I don't think that is a good idea but we need to get going, right Ryan?" Ryan suddenly realised what Carter was saying and he held Carter up as his legs began to shake under his weight.

Both Ryan and Carter were taken to the recovery ward, where they found that Ryan was fine, he had all his energy, no problems with his lung either. However Carter had no energy and his body was beginning to shut down. But they found that even though his body was instinctively shutting down, his mind and heart were holding on. They could easily heal Carter but what confused them was how he had used so much energy in so little time, the nurse had seen him only 10-20 minutes before they saw Carter standing with the revived Ryan. Carter of course refused to tell them anything, what could he say? 'Oh yes I revived Ryan using Red ranger power and so it used my energy.' It would sound bizarre and he would blow the secret. Ryan was lying in the hospital bed thinking of how much of a bigot his father was. When his morpher went off, he leapt out of bed, grabbed his morpher and turned to see Carter doing the same thing. "No Carter you're too weak." Carter stood his ground. "I can still fight." And they left to meet the others. One of the doctors come in and saw them leaving, "Where are you going? We have to run some tests. Get back here." They looked back, "We will be back we promise but there's something we have to do now." They didn't wait for a reply and they left.

After the fight the headed back to the hospital, it was a brutal fight but they had won in the end, but Carter was now running on even less energy and had to lean on Ryan for support. The doctors and nurses were waiting for their arrival as they got back into their beds. "Where were you?" one of them asked. "Out." Ryan replied. "Yes I know out but out where?" he asked getting annoyed. They were both at a loss for words and Carter really didn't have any thinking energy left. Everyone was silent until Carter spoke up in a quiet voice that you had to strain to hear, "We can't tell you, we're sorry but we can't tell anyone. It's a secret that no one else can know." The doctors and nurses wouldn't let the matter go still asking where they were. In the end Ryan and Carter looked at each other and nodded, they had to tell them the truth. They took a deep breath and said, "We're power rangers."


	7. Chapter 7

NOTICE

**NOTICE**

I am working on the next chapter I might make it the last one but I need help, should I make it so that Captain Mitchell accepts Ryan and Carter or not?? Please review my other chapters so I know what you think of them. I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

SECRET IN LIGHTSPEED 7

**SECRET IN LIGHTSPEED 7**

The doctor rushed to the door and shut it so they weren't overheard. "Impossible." Was all that he said. Carter and Ryan sighed before addressing the doctor and nurse, "Well you had better believe it because it's the truth." The nurse began to talk after that, "No, you're what? Late teens early twenties? Not possible. Prove it." They got out of bed and grabbed their morphers which were once again on the table. "You first." The doctor said pointing at Carter, Carter nodded and said, "Lightspeed Rescue." Once he had morphed the doctor and nurse's jaws hit the floor then asked Ryan to as well. "Titanium power." And he also morphed. Ok no that that's sorted. Power down." They said and returned to normal and got back into there beds. The doctor and nurse were dumbstruck, they just stared at them as if they were aliens, and then the nurse remembered something. "Wait I still don't see how you managed to revive Ryan I mean power rangers can't revive people." They all stared at Carter, and he stared at the floor looking uncomfortable with the question, in the end he answered it. "Well I know that power rangers can't revive people but well I suppose anything is possible if you want it enough……………and an energy transfer." He added as a whisper. "What was that last bit?" the doctor asked, "Err nothing." Carter replied. Ryan looked at Carter obviously wanting an answer; Carter just looked at him as if to say 'I'll tell you later.' Ryan nodded briefly but the nurse still wasn't satisfied. "Ok so what about your sudden loss of energy? I know that it wasn't a fight because Ryan was here and no one uses that much energy that quickly." Carter just shrugged; he didn't want to tell them everything. "Well why didn't you take up the offer I made you about helping us with reviving people?" she continued. Carter mumbled an answer, "Because it wouldn't work the way it did with Ryan." The doctor caught every word, "And why not?" he demanded. Carter looked at Ryan as if it was permission to say he loved him, Ryan gave a slight nod and Carter said, "Because I love Ryan. I don't love the other patients like I love Ryan." They stared again it was beginning to become a common thing. "So you managed to revive Ryan because you love him? That can't be all of it, what else happened?" Carter was getting frustrated at the amount of questions and he knew if the questions didn't stop he was going to end up shouting at them all. "Look ok I love Ryan so I went on top of the roof when you were trying to save him and failed, when you left I dropped in through the roof and transferred my energy to him so that he would live. Happy now?" he cried. The other three in the room were staring (again) they didn't even know that was possible, but then again Carter didn't know it was possible until he did it, wait scrap that it shouldn't have been possible. "Well I suppose that explains your sudden loss of energy and Ryan's sudden recovery."

At base the other rangers were enjoying themselves doing whatever they pleased; Joel went to see Captain Mitchell. "Sir, with all due respect I think you should ask Ryan and Carter to come back." The Captain turned around "Do you wish for everyone else to get infected with what they have?" Joel sighed. "Sir, it's not a disease I mean it's just a part of who you are. And besides aren't the power rangers about helping people and fighting against evil?" Captain Mitchell nodded, "Then why should it matter if too rangers are gay or together, if you have a problem with that then take it up with them don't push them away. We need them here so that they know what's going on. Sir, they are two of our best fighters and they didn't have a clue about the last creature Diabolico sent out because they weren't here when we were told. If you really hate what they are then talk to them, sort it out, but don't punish the rest of us." Then Joel turned around and left without another word. Joel left to contact Carter and Ryan, "Carter, Ryan. Are you there." He said into his morpher. "Yeah we're here Joel what is it?" Came the reply. "You have to come back, we miss you guys and you need to be here for the brief of the creature's anyway." "We can't Ryan's dad kicked us out." "Don't worry about that just arrange to talk to him, maybe you can make things right." "Ok we'll try." Joel set off again to make the arrangements thinking, 'I have to do everything around here.'


End file.
